


Womance

by Runadaemon



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: Prompt:3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”Alya and Marinette go on an outing. Simple, friendly fluff womance (Yeah, I didn't know that was a word either).
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Womance

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this one (yay sexism and not great undertones!) until Dale and ghostlyhamburger in the ML Fun Times discord helped present the idea as a friendship option. So it’s thanks to them that I didn’t stall out! I hope you enjoy this fluffy friendship goodness!

“Hey Marinette,” Alya called as she returned to school from lunch break. Alya’s best friend turned to her with a small smile, her blue-black pigtails fluttering in the wake of her head turning. Alya grinned in relief, glad Marinette heard her and stopped walking.

“I wanna check out this movie. You interested?” Alya quickly caught up with Marinette, excitedly displaying the movie’s poster on her ever-present phone. Marinette looked it over with interest, before noticing the capital ‘PREMIERE SHOWING” stamp in the bottom half of the picture.

“I don’t know, Alya.” Marinette frowned thoughtfully. “Money is a bit tight right now, and this is a premiere showing. I don’t think I can afford to go. Have you tried asking Nino?” Marinette’s brilliant blue eyes finally locked with Alya’s amber eyes. Alya grimaced at Marinette.

“I don’t really want to watch this with him when I’m not sure how good it is, you know? This could be a great movie, or a terrible one, and you know how he gets about filming. If it’s bad, or the camera work is shoddy, I’ll have to listen to him rant about it for the next week. Don’t get me wrong, he’s adorable when he sulks, but I kinda just want to go and enjoy myself.”

Alya linked arms with Marinette, pulling her towards the classroom. “I was thinking it’d be a great chance for you and me to get some quality bestie time. It’s been a while. Besides, if it’s really good, I can always go see it again with him later.”

Marinette grimaced apologetically. “Sorry, Als. I’ve been saving my money up for a contest, so I really can’t spare it. Plus it’s a midnight showing, isn’t it? Will your parents even let you out?” Alya blinked at Marinette quizzically.

“Of course they will, if I’m with you. They trust you. Plus, if it’s a midnight showing, the likelihood of akuma attacks is pretty much nil. Please Marinette? What if I pay?” Marinette tossed her head side to side thoughtfully. She didn’t look opposed to the idea of a girls’ night out, Alya was relieved to note.

“How about, if you can convince my parents, I’ll go. It does sound interesting, after all. But midnight showings can be a little scary.” Marinette smiled at Alya, and Alya nodded back sympathetically. She could understand going out at night being scary, but maybe Nora would go with them. Alya resolved to ask her sister first, and then her parents before she tackled the Dupain-Chengs.

“Leave it to me! I’ll get you cleared to go, just watch!” Alya confidently replied. Marinette smiled back, but there was clearly doubt in her eyes. They took their seats and got out their tablets while Alya schemed on how to get them to that premiere. 

*****

As Marinette stood in line with Alya and Nora, her face remained in a visage of disbelief. Contrary to Marinette’s expectations, her parents had not only caved immediately, they’d pulled her to the side and given her a modest amount of money to pay with.

Sabine had quietly admitted they were worried about how Alya and Marinette hadn’t been hanging out together as often, and how often Marinette was staying home lately. They were relieved Marinette’s friendship was still going strong, and wanted Marinette to take a night off to have fun.

“Don’t work so hard, sweetie. You’re barely in high school, you should splurge on fun things sometimes!” Tom’s jovial voice continued to echo in Marinette’s ears. It was true she’d been saving for quite a while now.

The excuse she’d given Alya wasn’t false, but she was also secretly setting aside money in case something happened and she had to take the miraculous on the run with Chat Noir. They hadn’t had any luck narrowing down their search for Hawkmoth, but it felt like Hawkmoth was steadily circling closer to their own identities.

When they got to the ticket window, Alya excitedly presented her phone. Marinette fumbled for her wallet, ready to pay, but Alya shook her head. “I’ve already paid online. Don’t worry Marinette, I said I’d pay! Besides, you have to pick your seats ahead of time for these things or you never get to sit with your friends, you know.”

“But my parents gave me-” Marinette protested instinctively. Alya cut her off, grinning joyfully. Distracted, Alya’s hand drooped and the cashier sighed in resignation. Nora quietly face-palmed.

“No, no! It’s my treat! I don’t think I’ve ever been able to treat you before. I’m pretty excited about it, actually.” Alya’s grin widened while Nora rolled her eyes and took the phone, presenting it to the cashier while Alya danced in place. Marinette tilted her head before nodding in consideration.

“I think you’re right. We usually pay our own ways, don’t we? But if you’re paying for tickets, then at least let me pay for the snacks. My parents actually gave me some money for it.” Marinette linked their arms and rested her head on Alya’s shoulder, grinning back at her. She whispered conspiringly. “If I don’t use it, it’ll burn a hole in my pocket, you know.”

Alya laughed. “We wouldn’t want your hard work destroyed, I guess. Alright. Wanna do a couple’s combo then?” The girls giggled and followed Nora inside, never even noticing Nora pocket Alya’s phone with a sigh.

“That sounds awesome. Popcorn, drink and candy?” Marinette chirped happily. Alya hummed agreeably. Nora groaned and got in line for concessions. Marinette and Alya quickly followed. When they got to the cashier, Nora stepped aside without ordering anything.

“Nora, aren’t you getting anything?” Marinette asked in concern. Nora grimaced and shook her head. She protectively tapped her stomach, while Alya rolled her eyes.

“I don’t eat sugar before competitions. It makes me bloated.” Nora quietly admitted. Marinette hummed in understanding, thoughtfully looking over the menu while Alya browsed the candy options.

“Oh! What about a bottle of water or something? I’ll pay!” Marinette offered. Nora smiled for the first time that night and nodded.

“That’d be great, actually. Thanks Marinette.” Nora and Marinette shared a moment of mutual understanding before turning back to the cashier.

“Sorry about that. We’ll take a water, and a premium couple’s combo, please.” Marinette smiled, arms still linked with Alya’s happily. The cashier looked between the girls thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

“Sure. What are your drinks and candy?” The cashier smiled as he replied. He finished taking their orders on the screen, and hit enter, displaying the cost. Marinette and Alya replied to his question in tandem.

“Sprite and Haribo gummies please!” They looked at each other in surprise before bursting into laughter. The cashier blinked at the loud reply before boredly moving to assemble their order.

Marinette gleefully pulled out the euros her parents had given her, and Alya exaggeratedly reached for her own wallet. Marinette theatrically stopped her, complete with clutching her hand and speaking with a deep, emotional voice.

“Non! Non mon Cherie! Tis my treat!” Marinette dramatically proclaimed. The girls broke down into giggles again, and even Nora cracked a smile at their silly display.

The cashier set their orders on the counter and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He guardedly asked for the euros, which Marinette happily presented. Transaction complete, the girls made their way into the theater cradling their treasures to their chest.

Alya bounced in her seat and turned to Marinette as the screen began to dim and previews were gearing up. “I’m so glad I invited you. I’ve missed doing fun events with you. I’m so glad we’re besties.” Alya confided.

Marinette smiled back tremulously, tear drops gathering in her eyes before she rapidly blinked them away. Marinette leaned forward and touched foreheads with Alya, who closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact.

“Me too. I’m really glad I came. Thanks for treating me, Als.” The two girls shared a heartfelt hug before the theater went dark and they pulled away. Marinette took the popcorn and Nora snuck a handful from her other side while smirking.

Everyone enjoyed the movie and no akuma showed up. It was almost like Paris was safe again. Marinette and Alya parted that night, friendship renewed.


End file.
